Traveling Soldier
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Jack is a young Soldier off to Vietnam. Rose is a waitress who agrees to sit and talk to him for a while, despite being engaged. They begin to exchange letters and get to know each other and feelings develop. Will Jack return to sweep Rose off her feet or will Rose end up alone and crying, waiting for the love of her traveling soldier?
1. Chapter 1

Jack Dawson took a look around the diner as he entered. He studied the people sitting at the tables and counters and took it all in. Everyone had a life story, each one different. From the old couple in the last booth to the pretty red haired girl busing tables. He definitely had a story. He had lost both of his parents in a fire a few years back and had basically been on his own ever since. Now he was drafted into the army, destined to go to Vietnam. He had just retrieved his army greens today and had a hair cut to look forward to, something he found utterly embarrassing.

Right now, he was just going to take a break from it all and grab something to eat before heading to the pier to find something to draw, even though he could use someone to talk to more. He couldn't really say what he would talk about, but ever since being drafted, he felt the need to just sit down and share his thoughts with a friendly ear. But all of his friends were already over there at war, so there really was no one.

Sighing, he slid into the booth and watched people come and go. This was what he loved. People. Life. A never ending cycle. Now all of that was threatened to be snuffed out and he had no one to talk it over with.

"Hello, welcome to Molly's Grill. May I take your order?"

Jack looked up at the waitress and his breath was taken away. She was a pretty girl with red hair tied back with a ribbon, with pretty green eyes and a sweet smile. Her skin was flawless perfection and looked to be soft to the touch. She was the prettiest girl he's ever seen.

Finding his voice, he forced out the words, feeling unusually shy. Normally, he'd find talking to a girl such as this one ridiculously easy, but with the way his life was going these days, he was soon finding that nothing was easy. "Um, a cheeseburger and a strawberry shake, ma'am."

"Okay. I'll have that right out to you," The girl smiled. She gave Jack a look that said that she thought he was rather cute.

"Thank you," Jack smiled and went back to brooding over the cards he had been dealt this time around. Vietnam. When he had first heard about the conflict, he hadn't thought that he'd be called to fight. Who was he? Jack Dawson, wandering artist. He was alone in the world really. No one really knew who he was...well that wasn't true. Obviously Uncle Sam knew. That's why he was drafted. But he was more of a lover than a fighter. What if he got killed over there? Who would know or even care? And why should they care about someone killed in the process of being forced to kill someone else? God, he hated war. He hated the draft. He could dodge...but what good would that do? He could still get caught and sent over there anyway. He might as well just go. After all, it wasn't like he had anyone over here waiting for him.

Ten minutes later, the pretty waitress was back, with his order. Jack glanced at her name tag and saw that her name was Rose.

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Rose sat the burger and shake in front of him.

Jack didn't know what made him ask. He normally wouldn't, but her eyes...there was a kindness to them and her smile was warm and inviting. He wanted to get to know this girl before he left.

"To be honest...I could use someone to talk to. I've been feeling a little low. You wouldn't mind sitting down and talking to me for a little while, would you?"

The girl, Rose, smiled. "Right now, I'm in middle of a shift...but I'll be off in an hour. I know some place we can go."

Jack's smile was bright and grateful. "I'll be right here."

…..

Rose hung up her apron and took off the head piece that belonged with her uniform. Her shift was up and she was ready to shed off her role of waitress. She hadn't really been working at Molly's diner for long. Only for about six months. She came from what was once a wealthy family, but they had fallen on hard times and her mother's friend Molly had been kind enough to take Rose on, despite her lack of experience.

Unlike her co-workers, Rose loved the job. It got her out from under her mother's thumb and allowed her to meet new people and actually experience life out of the gilded cage she had been raised in.

Rose peaked out in the dining room and found herself pleased to see the young soldier that had asked to talk to her was still there. When he had first entered, she found him to be incredibly handsome. Maybe one of the handsomest boys she's seen, even in her crowd of wealthy young men. He wasn't wealthy though. That was obvious. If he had been, he'd be with the others at some university, avoiding the draft.

When he had asked to her to talk with him, she knew that she should say no. After all, she was engaged to Caledon Hockley, heir to Hockley Steel. Not that she was happy about it. It was all arranged by her mother, who was always looking for ways to stay in the privileged class. She knew that it would be considered inappropriate to talk with another young man, unchaperoned. But there was a sadness in those lovely blue eyes and his smile had been warm and kind. She couldn't say no.

"He's so cute. It's a shame he's off to Vietnam," Molly tsked, joining Rose. "Are you still planning to talk with him?"

"Of course. He's obviously lonely and is in need of a listening ear. I don't see why not. Besides, it's not like I'll ever see him again after tonight."

"You just be careful, Rose. Feelings have a way of arising...and as of now that young man's future is uncertain. Don't go doing anything foolish."

Rose rolled her eyes at the warning. Really, Molly was acting like there was a danger of her falling for this young man that she didn't even know. She highly doubted that love worked that way in real life. Only in the movies.

"I better go. I don't want to keep him waiting," Rose kissed Molly's cheek and went out to meet the young man that had captured her attention with a smile.

…..

They took Rose's car of course. It was nothing fancy. An old Ford truck that her mother had managed to purchase for her as a birthday present. Ruth had promised a better car when the family hit good times again, but Rose loved it. It may not be new, it may not have been the fanciest car she could have owned, but it was hers. Their destination was the pier and the drive was made in silence, with neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

Finally it was Jack who broke the silence.

"I reckon that I had better tell you my name, huh?" Jack glanced over at the pretty redhead, still fascinated by her beauty. Why such a pretty thing would give a guy like him the time of day was beyond him. He would have been astonished to know that she found him attractive as well. In fact, he had a hard time believing that women found him attractive at all. He always thought that his hair was too long and that he always looked younger than he was and that he was too skinny.

"It would be nice to know what to call you," Rose smiled, turning onto the exit leading to the pier.

"Jack. Jack Dawson."

Rose smiled, liking the name. It suited him somehow. He looked like a Jack. "Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Wow, that's a long one. I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "It is a long, pretentious name, isn't it? Blame my mother."

"I kind of like it. It suits you."

"It does?" Rose looked at him, wondering what he meant by that. Did he think her pretentious?

"Yeah. Rose is the name of a beautiful flower, and you are as beautiful as a rose...and Dewitt Bukater is rather unique and you seem to be a very unique person."

"How so?"

"Well, not many girls would sit down with a stranger that's about to go to war," Jack gave a sheepish smile as Rose blushed.

"Maybe not. But then again, I think people are more compassionate than we think."

"Well...I know that you are mighty kind for talking to me like this. Especially when I'm some stranger that you've never seen before."

"Well, you looked like you could use a friend," Rose shrugged, feeling rather modest. "I know what it's like to feel alone and in need of someone, anyone to talk to..."

"It's not a nice feeling is it?"

"No it's not," Rose sighed, pulling up in front of the ocean. She was going to take him to the pier, but...she felt that they needed more privacy than that. "Here we are. Nice and private and..."

"Beautiful," Jack smiled. "I like it..."

"How old are you, Jack?" Rose asked, curious about this soldier that had come into her life somehow. She wanted to get to know more about the handsome young man beside her.

"Twenty. Not that old, really," Jack shrugged. "I probably should have already been in Vietnam. I guess I'm lucky that they had waited this long."

Looking at him, Rose felt sad. Jack wasn't much older than herself. He was just a boy, just getting started out on life and they were sending him to another country, likely to be killed. It just wasn't right. Why did they have to send them so young? Why couldn't they send older men who had lived out their lives, who didn't have years ahead of them? Why did they allow rich boys like Cal to hide out in Universities while young men like Jack, who couldn't afford higher education were forced to go to war. It made her want to rage. It made her want to go join a protest somewhere. It was just all so unfair to her.

"I'm seventeen," She found her voice again. "My last year of high school and after that...I don't know what I'm going to do. My mother wants me to get married and become a little trophy housewife..."

"You're engaged already?"

Rose nodded, feeling depressed at the thought. She didn't know why she was telling him this. Maybe she too had needed a friendly ear. "Yes. It was all arranged by my mother. I know, so old fashioned."

"Do you love him?"

Rose blinked, a little taken aback by the question. "Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well you're being very rude," Rose looked away, her cheeks beginning to burn. She did not know why she felt so insulted by the question. She just did. What kind of question was that? Did she love him? She was marrying Cal, wasn't she? Wasn't that enough?

Jack laughed. It wasn't a rude question, but he found her avoidance both amusing and telling. "It's just a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this!"

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Jack grinned, struggling to keep a hold of his laughter.

Frustrated, Rose glared at her passenger. She's had just about enough of his questions. Maybe it was time to call this conversation to an end. "Jack, Mr. Dawson. You are rude, uncouth, and presumptuous and I must be leaving now..."

"Right."

"Right," She glared, waiting for him to get out of the car. "Well? Aren't you leaving?"

"Do you really want me to?" Jack asked, his voice teasing, as if he knew something that she didn't know.

Rose huffed, taken aback by his audacity. "It's my car, Mr. Dawson. I am officially kicking you out."

"Well well well. Now look who's being rude," Jack laughed.

Rose stared at him in shock, struck speechless. What could she possibly say to that? "You are so annoying!"

"Right," Jack laughed.

Rose glared at him one last time, wishing that she could punch him and push him out of the car. Just for laughing and not taking her seriously. She was about to attempt just that when she spotted the portfolio in his hands. Feeling like being rude herself, she snatched the folder from him. "What is this thing you're carrying around?"

She opened it up, not waiting for permission and was surprised to see drawings inside. "What are you? An artist or something?"

He didn't reply. He just watched her curiously, waiting for her reaction.

When she spoke next, the harshness in her voice was gone. "These are quite good? They're very good actually…," She flipped a page to see a drawing of a woman breastfeeding her baby. "Jack, this is exquisite work..."

"You think so?"

"Yes...were these drawn from life?"

"Yeah. I usually don't have much to do with my days so I just draw people I see around and about. It's pretty much a hobby..."

Rose continued to flip to the pages until she came to some pictures of some nude women. A pink blush heated her cheeks. She had never seen nude pictures before with such explicit detail. "Well well well...I take it these we re drawn from life as well?"

Jack had the decency to blush as he nodded. "If you know where to go, you can find girls that are willing to take their clothes off."

She gave him a teasing smile as she realized that he had used one of the girls more than once. "You like this woman. You used her several times..."

"She had beautiful hands."

"I believe that you must have had a love affair with her," Rose continued to tease, enjoying how his cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"No no no, only with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute...see…," He pointed out a point in the picture where there was a leg missing.

"Oh," Rose stared, a bit shocked.

"She had a good sense of humor though," he reached over and flipped through some pages until there was a lady sitting at a bar wearing a fur coat and jewelry. Her eyes were sad and spoke of tragedy and heartbreak. "This one was my best work, though. This lady comes in each night, wearing all the jewelry she owned, waiting for her long lost love. We called her Madame Bijoux. See how her clothes are all moth eaten?"

Rose was amazed. She loved art and Jack...he was so talented at it. He knew how to capture the very soul of the situation. It made her sad. Jack should be spending his time drawing and making more art. Not preparing to go to war. It's wasn't fair.

"You have a gift Jack. You do. You see people..."

"I see you."

She couldn't help preening, thinking that he was going to compliment her on her looks. She wasn't really a vain person, but she secretly enjoyed being told that she was beautiful. With him being an artist, why wouldn't he tell her the same? "And?"

His answer caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting him to go there again…

"You don't want to marry that guy, whoever he is."

Rose had no response to that. The way his eyes seemed to look into her...she knew that any rebuttal would be useless. He would know that she was lying. So she just looked away and said nothing at all, despite her pride, which was useless.

"But it's none of my business. I am sure that you have your reasons for marrying the guy," He tore his eyes away, letting her off the hook. Indeed, he knew he was right, but he wasn't going to dig, despite his curiosity. She was a stranger to him for one. A stranger who was kind enough to sit and talk to a lonely young man about to go off to war. It would be rude and disrespectful to go any further down that path.

Rose sighed. "Fine. I don't want to marry him...but...it's not like what I want matters anyway. I mean you must understand. I know that you don't want to go to Vietnam...but you don't have a choice..."

"What is it that you do want, Rose? If you could do anything in the world...what would you do?"

She looked at him, wondering if he really wanted to know. Reading real interest in his eyes, she smiled. "I would become an actress...or a dancer. I'd go and travel the world."

"That sounds awesome."

"You think so? My mother thinks that it's a waste of time and I should be wanting to concentrate on more...stable things. Like marrying the right husband and having the right manners to please society..."

"Your mother is full of shit. If you want to be an actress or dancer, you should go for it. It's your dream. If nothing else I've learned from my parents deaths...it's that life is short. We should all try to live our dreams and make each day we have count. My parents died in a fire when I was fifteen. I had always wanted to see the world, so I left Wisconsin and I've been traveling on my own ever since. It's been hard at times, but...I've seen more than I had ever thought I would and I've always made it count. I just wish...I just wish I didn't have to cut it short and go to war...but it is what it is, I guess."

Again she felt sad for him. "I'm sorry..."

Jack chuckled at the apology and shook his head. "Don't be. It's been a good life. I have no regrets…," that wasn't true. He had one. He regretted that he hadn't met Rose sooner. That these last few hours was the only time he'd have with her...that is if he didn't survive. If he did survive...oh who was he kidding? She was engaged. By time the war was over, she'd be married and out of reach.

"You know...I'd like to do that. Just drop everything and travel the world. Just head off for the horizon, whenever I felt like it."

"Well then do it."

"I couldn't possibly Jack. Too many people are counting on me and...well it's just not possible. But it sure is nice talking about it...dreaming about it. Like...say sometime we go to the Santa Monica pier in California...even if we just talk about it..."

"No, we'll go. We'll ride the roller coaster until we throw up. Drink cheap beer, and ride horses, right in the surf. But you'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None of that side saddle stuff."

Rose laughed. "I doubt anyone rides side saddle anymore!"

"Hey you'd never know," Jack grinned. "But yeah. We'll do it. You and me."

Rose sighed, picturing it in her head. Her and Jack on the Santa Monica pier. She would wear her favorite sun dress and he'd wear a t-shirt and jeans and they'd walk hand in hand, doing all the things Jack had just talked about. It would be a wonderful day. No war. No engagement to Cal. Just her and this handsome artist, enjoying a beautiful summer day…

But it was just a dream. It would never happen. She was engaged and he was going to war and may never return. It wasn't fair, but that was the cards they were dealt. It made her sad and angry. Why give her this encounter with this wonderful person...just to take him away from her in just one breath?

Jack looked at the clock on her dashboard and winced. It was time for him to go if he was going to catch that bus. He hated saying goodbye. He wanted to get to know this girl some more. He wanted to be more to her than a passing stranger. But that was all he could ever be. Unless…

"I know that you have a fiancee, but I don't care...I mean…I have no one to write to so would you mind if I write to you?" It was a bold question. One that was probably deemed inappropriate, but something inside him just couldn't let her go.

"I'd love that. I'll give you my address…," She took out her purse and pulled out a notepad and pen and scribbled down her address. "I'll write back, of course..."

"Thank you, Rose. You're very kind..."

Rose smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, marveling at how warm his skin was. He even smelled nice. Nicer than Cal. She then began to wonder what a real kiss would be like. She was almost tempted to find out.

"I better go...I have a bus to catch..."

"Let me drive you...I mean...you'll be more likely to be on time if I drive you than if you were walking..."

Jack smiled, grateful for the offer and for the extra time granted to be with this girl. "I'd like that..."

Ten minutes later, Rose sat in her car and waved goodbye as he disappeared into the bus depot. It had been a wonderful hour that she would never forget...an hour that she would hold on to until she received his first letter…

 _Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said, "Would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me?  
I'm feeling a little low."  
She said, "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."_

 _So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

 _I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

Travelin' Soldier-Dixie Chicks

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm still alive. I just have a serious case of writer's block. I started this story a while back, so I'm hoping that posting it will wake the muse up and I can get back to more regular update again. This story is based on the Dixie Chicks song Travelin' Soldier. I hope that you all like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later…

It was Saturday afternoon and Rose had just gotten off from work. It's been a busy day busing table and having to put up with rude customers, but Rose still loved her job. She loved being among people, she loved working with her hands, but most of all she just loved staying busy because when she was busy, she didn't think about Jack. It's been two weeks since their conversation and whenever she wasn't busy with work or with her life, she found herself thinking about him, wondering where he was, what he was doing, did he even remember her since she had yet to receive a letter from him.

Maybe it was for the best that she didn't. It would only bring questions from her mother, who would discourage such communications with any man that wasn't Cal...or rich. Jack was neither, so Ruth Dewitt Bukater would definitely disapprove.

"Miss. Rose," Trudy greeted her as she came in, a white envelope in her hand. She held it out to Rose, her brown eyes bright with interest. "This came for you today, Miss. It's from an army base. Do you know anyone in the service?"

Rose's eyes widened at the news as she took the envelope, knowing that it could be from only one person. Jack! He had finally written to her!

"Kind of. Some one I met at the diner who was drafted. Thank you, Trudy," Rose eagerly opened the letter, then stopped. She looked up at the departing maid. "Oh and Trudy!"

"Yes Miss?" Trudy stopped to look back at the daughter of her employer.

"Not a word to my mother, please. She wouldn't approve."

"Not to worry Miss. I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Rose smiled, thankful that it was Trudy that had gathered the letter. She was the only servant that was willing to keep her secrets. She was the only one that was privy to how unhappy she was with the coming engagement and her own aspirations and dreams. Truthfully, besides Molly, Trudy was the closest thing that she had to a real friend.

Quickly, Rose ran up the stairs to her room and closed the door, wanting as much privacy as she could possibly get. She did not want any interruptions from her mother while she read Jack's letter. She sat on her bed and withdrew Jack's letter out of the envelope. She smiled at the neat cursive writing, he certainly did have nice handwriting for a man. Maybe that was all part of being an artist. Leaning back against her pillows, she began to read…

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I am not in Vietnam yet. I am at Fort Kennedy, near San Diego. It's not too bad here. We are placed two to a tent, so I have a roommate. The weather is warm and the food is not that bad. Training is a bitch though and everything is so controlled here. Everything has to be just the way the head huncho's want it. From the way we make our beds to how we hold our weapons, to how we salute the higher ups._

 _So far I get along with everyone though. Nearly everyone is looking forward to heading out to Vietnam and kicking some ass. Which is why I feel like such an outsider. I don't want to kick anyone's ass. I just want to go back home, draw, and get to know the cute red head girl with the bow in her hair a lot better._

 _I think about that conversation in your truck a lot, Rose. Mostly, I think about your pretty smile. It's what's getting me through this. That smile of yours and knowing that you weren't some beautiful dream. That you're out there living life._

 _If only I had a picture of you. I drew you one, but I'm not sure if it does you justice. I've sent it with this letter._

 _Anyway, I have to go. I will write again soon. You don't have to write back if you don't want to or can't. Don't worry about it. It just kind of makes me feel better, writing to someone. I don't feel so alone._

 _Anyway, I hope that you are making each day count, Rose. Live life to the fullest for the both of us._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Jack Dawson_

Noticing that there were two pieces of paper, she looked at the other one and gasped. It was a sketch of her two weeks ago, when they had met. Indeed, there was the bow in her hair and she was laughing. He had captured her perfectly, just from his memory of her. How extrodinary! She was beyond touched.

She had to write back. She had to let him know that she loved the picture! She went to her desk and pulled out her own pen and personalized stationary that she had received as a birthday gift last year. She sat at her desk and began to write.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I had just received your letter. I am glad that things are going well for you and continue to pray that they continue to do so. Believe it or not, I have never slept in a tent before. Maybe someday you can take me camping. You can teach me about fishing and building a camp fire. I bet you are great at it._

 _I think of that night too. I especially think of your kindness and of your smile, which lit up a room. I wanted to get to know you more so badly, I wish that you didn't have to go to war. That there was time to get to know you. To walk the beach with you, maybe even dance with you, even though the kind of parties I've been to are not the kind you dance at, but still...I want to know you. Your likes and dislike, your fears and dreams…_

 _I am getting ahead of myself. We don't even know each other and already I am being more than nosey._

 _By the way, I love your drawing of me. You did more than do me justice. In fact, I think that you made me prettier than I actually am. Which is very sweet. I hope that you send me more of your drawings._

 _.._

 _They are truly lovely. But a sketch is never as good as a photo, so I am sending you a picture of me to keep with you, so you won't feel so lonely. It may be inappropriate, but I don't care._

 _Take care, Jack. Please come back when you can._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Rose Dewitt Bukater (see, I wrote it down for you!)_

Rose pulled out her private album and pulled out a picture of her standing by herself against her truck. Her red hair was down, the curls flowing over her shoulders and back. She wore a yellow sundress and her smile was bright and carefree. It was how she wanted him to see her. She found an envelope and scribbled down her address and his return address and stuffed the letter and the picture inside. She quickly found a stamp and sealed the letter. There, it was all ready to go.

She could hear her mother now, saying how inappropriate this was. That she was soon to be an engaged woman. She shouldn't be writing to this boy, much less sending a picture of herself. But Rose didn't care. There was something about Jack. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't know what it was, but she was going to keep writing him as long as he wrote her. She didn't care what anyone else had to say about it.

…..

The next day at the diner, Rose found Molly and showed her the drawing. The older woman whistled, impressed by the artist's obvious talent.

"And he drew this from memory?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Isn't he extraordinary?"

"Yes he is, and if I remember, quite handsome too. Just be careful, Rose. He's going to nam..."

"I know that. Besides, I'm nearly engaged."

"Being engaged doesn't stop feelings from growing, darlin'."

"Molly..."

"Look, I'm telling ya this for your own good. There's a chance that this young man might not make it back. Don't go throwing something away, for something that may end before it even has a chance to begin."

Rose sighed, understanding perfectly what Molly was saying, and she would be right. She was getting engaged to Cal. She was going to marry him. She shouldn't be encouraging whatever this was with Jack, especially when there was a huge chance that he could be killed. But she couldn't help herself. There was something in his soul that called out to hers and wouldn't be denied. She didn't even want to deny it. She wanted to see where this leads...and if Jack did survive...well she certainly preferred him to Cal...even though she could never admit that. Not yet…


	3. Chapter 3

Jack read the last line of Rose's letter and took a long look at the picture she had sent with it. He sighed. His drawing sure didn't do her justice. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Is that your girl, boy-o? She's a looker." Tommy Ryan, a young man with curly blond hair and a mischievous grin stood behind him, taking a look at the picture as well.

"She's not my girl...she's just a girl I met before I was sent here. She's kind enough to let me write to her since I don't have anyone else," Jack shrugged, placing the picture back into the envelope it had came in. He didn't want to give too much thought into Tommy's enquiry. After all, Rose still was engaged. She was just kind enough to do him this favor while he was away.

"Well, if I were you, I'd hurry up and make her my girl. Give yourself someone to fight for, someone to return to, yeah?"

Jack smiled in reply. He liked that idea, but again. Rose was engaged. He couldn't possibly woo her away from the man through letters. Could he? Chuckling, he shook the thought from his head. He was pretty sure that it would take a lot more than letters and sketches to get a girl like Rose. A lot more that he simply couldn't accomplish from where he was.

"As much as I'd like the idea of returning home to a girl like Rose, I'm not getting my hopes up," Jack sighed, stuffing the letter away. "It's enough that she agreed to exchange letters with me."

"Well that's one hell of a start," Tommy gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before continuing on to wherever he was going, leaving Jack bemused.

That Tommy was one funny character. There were two people he found himself gravitating towards. Tommy Ryan and Fabrizio DeRossi. The three of them had all became fast friends and had been inseparable practically since orientation. The two men were funny and fun loving and the three of them complimented each other nicely. Jack hoped that all three of them came out of this war in one piece. They were good men who had so much life to experience. None of it should be threatened by this war, but it was, which pretty much sucked. But what could one do, but roll with the punches and what time one had left count?

At a loss at what to do next, he decided to return to his tent and reply to Rose's letter. He settled down onto his cot and pulled out the pen and a pad of stationary that he kept in his knapsack and began to write, stopping every so often to think of what to say. He didn't want to seem pushy and clingy, yet he didn't want to seem standoffish and unwilling to share information either.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I recieved your letter and picture and I must say that my drawings don't do you justice. You are even more beautiful than I remember. I know that must be inappropriate to say to an engaged lady, but I always believed in honesty and your beauty is an honest fact. Maybe someday you can pose for me and I can draw you as you actually are. For now, I'll try again to capture your beauty, from the picture you had sent._

 _My friend Tommy saw your picture and assumed that you were my girl, waiting for me to come home. Don't worry, I sat him straight and told him that you were a just a girl kind enough to allow me to write to her. He thinks that maybe you could be the girl I come home to, but I have no illusions. You have your fiancee and I may not even make it out of Vietnam. But if things were different...if you were free...and survival was guaranteed...I do believe that I would definitely like to come home to you...or a girl like you anyway._

 _But ignore those musings. Things are what they are, and your friendship is more than I can ask right now. Just knowing that there's someone in the outside world willing to read my badly written letters...it means more to me than I could ever say._

 _Enough about my inward musings, they're boring anyway and I do not want to bore you. I should tell you more about this place, or at least about the guys I've met here. Guys like Tommy Ryan and Fabrizio DeRossi. Both of them are great guys. Tommy is from Ireland and Fabrizio is Italian, both of them had moved to the US when they were children and are quite proud to be fighting for this country. So far, they are great guys. They're funny and interesting and keep me from dwelling on the fight to come too much. I think you'd like them. I will sketch pictures of them and send them along with this letter._

 _You don't have to write back, Rose. I know that it is probably inappropriate for you to do so, but I again thank you for allowing me to write to you._

 _I will leave off here, for now. I will write again. I hope things are going well for you. Remember, make each day count. Life is too short not to. I'll write to you again, the pretty red head girl with the ribbon in her hair._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Jack Dawson_

...

Rose fought back a yawn as she eyed the dessert that the waiter had sat before her. It was another date night with Cal, and the boredom she felt seemed worse than ever before. Staring at the chocolate cake, her apppetite gone, she again wondered if there was something wrong with her. Cal was tall, dark and handsome and one of the richest men in the city. He was considered a great catch for any young girl. Rose should have considered herself lucky to have gained his affection, even though she had no idea how she had accomplished such a feat.

Yes. She was one lucky girl...even though she felt anything but lucky. In fact, she felt cursed. Cal was not the knight in shining armor that her mother liked to claim him to be. Sure, he wa handsome and and could buy her anything she could want. But he was also creul, selfish, thoughtless, and boring. There was nothing he cared about more than his reputation. Well, she'll take that back. There was something that he cared more about than his reputation. Money. Money and staying out of the war.

"I told father that we should make this war work for us. That there is no sense in allowing Hockley steel to miss out on the money to be made during the conflict. The competition is getting rich. Why can't we. It's only fair, don't you say sweetpea?" Cal looked at her expectingly, sure that she had been hanging on his every word, unaware that Rose thought that this was the most boring conversations of all conversations.

"Of course," She made herself smile, not wanting to state her true opinion of the war and his ability to make money off of it. Not wanting him to know that in her opinion, they shouldn't even be in Vietnam at all! That it was wrong and it was wrong that young, interesting young men like Jack Dawson were forced to fight while men like Caledon Hockley made a profit while they hid behind their ivy league walls! Talk about fair...

Sighing, she shook the rant from her head, knowing that there was no use in dwelling on it. If she spoke her mind to Cal, not only would there be a problem with him, but with her mother as well. Ruth had made it loud and clear that Rose was to be the well brought up lady that she had been trained to be.

It was another thirty minutes of listening to Cal rant on about his school and his coming responsibilities before Rose was finally allowed to go home. Tolerating a quick peck on the cheek, Rose bidded Cal good bye before making her way up to her room, relieved that another date with the man was over. Honestly, she didn't know how much more she could take. She would have ended it months ago, but everytime she even hinted at the possibility of breaking up with Cal, her mother would again lament about their financial situation and how she wished that they weren't going broke. That it was the kindess of Caledon Hockley that helped them keep some semblance of their old life. That without him, they would be destitute and Rose should be more grateful to the man who had deemed her worthy of his attention. It was like Ruth had some kind of radar.

But it was going to have to end soon, or else Rose would be trapped in a loveless marriage, something that she definitely didn't want.

Stepping into the house, she wasn't surprised to find her mother waiting up for her, probably wanting to hear all of the morbid details, but Rose was not in the mood to share. She had a headache. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and go to bed and forget about the last four hours of her life that she'll never get back.

"Rose," Ruth stepped into her path, a bright smile curving her thin lips. "How did it go tonight? Did you two finally set a date? Tell me you did..."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, wishing that her mother would stop pushing this...unholy union. "No, we did not set a date, mother. Cal just talked mostly about his school and taking over his father's business, once again. That seems to be all the man can talk about."

"Rose!"

"Calm down, mother. I'm just telling the truth."

Ruth sighed, exasperated. She just didn't understand her daughter at all! Any other young woman in their situation would be happy and grateful to garner the affections of a well to do young man like Caledon Hockley! He was their salvation! But oh not her daughter! As always, Rose had to be difficult when it came to doing what was best for what was left of their family.

Sensing another lecture on the way, Rose headed for the stairs, feeling her headache gettiing worse. "Mother, let's not do this now. It's been a long, eventful evening and all I want to do right now is go to bed. I do have work in the morning."

"Very well then, go. I was just curious about how your evening went."

Rose reply to that. She just turned and went upstairs, hoping for the rest of the night to be a peaceful one. One where she didn't have to think about Cal or of her situation at all. To be honest, she tired of all of it. Sometimes, she was tempted to just leave. Walk away from it all and never look back.

Placing her purse on her desk, her eyes fell onto the white envelope with the return address of an army base. She couldn't help the smile that appeared just at the sight of it. Jack. He had written her again. All ready, the evening was looking a lot brighter.

She picked up the letter and opened it as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She read the letter, her heart pounding at his words. She sighed. If things were different, if she was free and his survival was guaranteed, he wouldn't mind coming home to her. She was worth coming home to.

Was he worth waiting for? Even if his survival wasn't guaranteed?

Remembering his beautiful smile and his lovely eyes and how he made her feel during their short conversation. Looking at the drawings he had sent her...she had to say that yes. He was worth waiting for...even if he never did return. If things were different...Rose would wait. She'd wait for him forever.

A part of her was scared of that realization...that she had actually met a man that she didn't mind waiting for...a man that she felt was worth any and everything. She had never thought that she would find someone like that...but she had, but she was engaged to that horrible Hockley and...and Jack may not come back. He may be killed in the line of fire. She could fall in love with this man and it would all be for not.

She had the worse luck it seemed. She was rushed into a loveless engagement, just to be in danger of falling for a young man who was off to Vietnam.

But what if he didn't die? What if he survived and returned? What if she decided to wait for him after all, Cal and her mother be damned? What if he came back to her and she could have the life that she had always wanted instead of the one that her mother planned?

Dare she risk it?

Looking at Jack's sincerely yours, she felt that she wanted to. She wanted to wait for Jack. But should she admit it? Should she write back and tell him that he did have someone to come home to, so he better fight to stay alive?

Maybe.

God, this was crazy...but that was why she trusted it. Trusting the crazy...it had never lead her wrong before. She didn't think it would now.

Placing the letter back into the envelope, Rose returned to her desk and sat down and picked up her pen and stationary and began to write, feeling that she was taking her future into her own hands once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was surprised to recieve a reply from Rose. He had been certain that the last one would have scared her off, with his confession that he wouldn't mind having her to come home to once this whole war was over. He hadn't been thinking when he wrote it and now she was probably realizing just how inappropriate it was to keep this correspondence going.

Settling in onto his cot, Jack opened the letter and smiled as the scent of wild flowers drifted up from the letter. The scent of her perfume. What was this girl trying to do to him? It was bad enough having these feelings that he thought could never be returned, but this scent...it filled him with another kind of longer...a desire that could not be satisfied...not at the moment anyway.

The smile never leaving his face, he withdrew the folded stationary inside, unfolded it, and began to read...

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I had just recieved your letter after coming home from a date with the most horrid man you could ever meet. Caledon Hockley is so full of himself and so boring, I nearly fell asleep. I also couldn't stop comparing him to you. You are far more interesting with your art and the stories of your life...and you listen...unlike Cal. I realized coming home that I have been waiting for a boy like you since I've began liking boys and finally, I've found you...just to have you leave for the war._

 _It angers me that Caledon Hockley somehow got out of going while you had to go and risk your life. It's unfair. The world needs more Jack Dawson and less Caledon Hockleys in my opinion. It should be him going away, while you stay safe here with me and make more of your beautiful art._

 _You said in your last letter, something about me waiting for you...and I think I will. I will wait for you Jack, because I...I think I love you. So you have to come back. So if they ask you if I'm your girl and if I am waiting for you, you tell them yes. Because I am waiting for you. I need more time in your presence, because those few hours in my car was not nearly enough._

 _Stay safe, Jack. Write when you can._

 _Love_

 _Rose_

Jack read the letter over and over again, unable to believe the words on the paper. She was going to wait for him. She thought that she loved him...and if he was honest...he was thinking along the same lines, he had just thought it impossible. He pressed the letter against his nose and breathed in the scent of her perfume and felt his heart beat a little bit faster. Yeah, it probably was love. But should he accept her offer to wait for him? Was it fair? He had no idea if he was going to be getting out of this alive or not...this could all end in heartbreak for Rose and she didn't deserve that. But she did deserve a chance with a man that didn't bore her to death like this Hockley fella obviously did.

If the worse should happen...he believed that she was strong...she'll grieve then move on...but most importantly, she'll be free to move on. Hockley would most likely be out of her life and she could find love again. If by chance he got out of this in one piece, he'll return to her and never leave her side again.

Putting away her letter, he took out his own pen and paper and began to write...

 _Dearest Rose,_

 _Your letter, what can I say? It has touched me more than I could ever express on paper. I had never expected your offer to wait for me...or the statement that this thing between us just might be love. I have to admit, the way my heart beats when reading your letters, or just thinking about you (which I do all the time these days), it has me agreeing with you. This may indeed be love and if it is, I definitely want to make it count._

 _I also admit some reluctance to take you up on that offer. My situation is a precarious one. I may not return from Vietnam and it'll leave you heartbroken. That's something I never want to do, Rose. I don't want to break your heart. I want to only bring you happiness. But our situation is not one for happiness, is it? It makes me sad that I couldn't have met you before this. I hate that I had to go to war at all. I would much rather spend my days by your side, gazing into your beautiful eyes than here, learning how to shoot people. But it is what is._

 _So I'm going to have to make you promise me, if the worse should happen...that you won't grieve me for too long. That you'll go on with your life...find love again, have lots of babies and watch them grow and then die an old old lady, warm in her bed. Promise me that, Rose and then I can be sure that admitting these feelings won't lead you to disaster._

 _Because I do love you and I only want the best for you. I want you to live a free, happy life, even if I can't be with you. But then again, I always will be. Even now, so many miles away._

 _Promise me, Rose..._

 _Love_

 _Jack_

...

Rose didn't have time to read Jack's letter when it arrived, so she took it into work with her. When her break finally came around,she found a quiet place to sit and began to read his reply. She couldn't help her smile as he wrote that he returned her feelings, or her slight frown at his worries over doing so. She could understand why he was reluctant, scared to promise her something that he couldn't. But she wasn't stupid. She knew what she was getting into. He didn't have to promise her anything really, she just wanted him to know that she loved him and would be here for him if he did make it out of the war.

As for the promise that he wanted her to make herself...well...she'll promise him anything.

"Rose?" Molly stepped into the small breakroom, curious where the girl had gone off to. She smiled when she saw Rose reading her letter. "Ah, another letter, huh?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yes. He's...everything I've ever wanted, Molly. I just wish I had known him l longer...that time in the car...it was too short."

"You sound like you two are becoming more than pen pals there," Molly couldn't help the worried frown.

Rose sighed as she folded Jack's letter and returned it to the envelope. "Perhaps we are. I know it's crazy. He was just a soldier I had spent two hours with and write to...but there's something there between us, Molly. Something...strong and unforgettable. I spent the date with Cal the other night bored to tears, wishing that he was Jack instead."

"Oh Rose..."

"I know what you're going to say. Don't give up something for nothing. But don't you see, it's already nothing with Cal. Jack may not be here in the flesh, but he is in my heart and...it's the possibility of something. In any case, it's better than the misery I have with Cal. I can't even respect the man, much less like him."

Molly sighed, getting where Rose was coming from, but it didn't stop her from worrying. But it was Rose's life. She couldn't tell her what to do. "So, what are you going to tell your mother? You know that she's expecting you to up and marry Cal. She's counting on it."

"Mother is going to have to live her own life. This isn't 1912 anymore. She is a good looking woman, she can find her own rich man to marry. If she likes Cal so much, she can marry him herself."

Molly laughed at this, the vision of Ruth marrying Caledon Hockley popping up into her head, it was hilarious, but it could work. Rose may be on to something. "That she can, darlin!"

Rose glanced at the clock and quickly got to her feet. "Break is over, I better get out there before Helga has my head."

"It's not too busy out there, don't break your neck, now," Molly chuckled, getting to her feet as well. "Oh and Rose...break up with Hockley if you must...but just be careful with this Jack fella. Get to know him in the flesh before accepting any marriage proposals.''

Rose just smiled and gave a small nodd, happy that she had Molly's support in her upcoming plans. Yes, the future with Jack may be an uncertain one, but it was one that she wanted. It was future that she chose over being an decorative arm piece for Caledon Hockley.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sat down and chewed on the cap of her pen, wondering what she was going to write to Jack. For some reason, she felt rather shy. This was going to be her reply...her promise. Her promise that she didn't know if she could keep But she'll make it anyway. She'd promise him anything as long as it got her the man of her dreams!

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I promise. Even though I am positive that such a promise is unnecessary. Why would_.the universe give you to me, just to take you away? But despite my confidence, I promise...

"Rose! Cal is here to see you!" her mother voice disturbed her thoughts, causing her to wince with displeasure.

Closing her eyes, Rose let out a weary sigh. She was in no mood to deal with that man. She had been in a good mood with thoughts of Jack swimming in her head and now that was ruined! Now she'll have to deal with the headache of Cal and her soon to be disappointed mother. Oh well, it was best to get all of this over with. She wouldn't put it off any longer. The sooner that she ended things with Cal, the better. Placing her unfinished letter into her desk drawer, Rose got up from her chair and pulled off the engagement ring that circled her slender finger. She made a face, eyeing the large stone. It was such a guady thing, she was happy to be giving it back.

Cal was busy talking with her mother at the bottom of the stairs. Rose couldn't help but notice how her mother hung off of his every word. Really, why didn't her mother just marry the man herself, since she was so fond of him? Rose cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

Unaware of Rose's plans, Cal turned around with a wide, entitled smile. "Sweetpea!"

"Cal is here to ask you for a walk,Rose," Ruth's smile was wide with elation. "Isn't that an excellent surprise? And on such a lovely day!"

"I certainly wasn't expecting him," Rose replied, keeping her voice on a polite, neutral level. She did not want to be rude, but she didn't want to give the impression that she desired his company either.

Ruth simply nodded and clasped her hands together. "Well, I'll just be leaving you young people to it. I know that you don't want an old woman like me hanging about.

Cal gave her an incredulous look, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "An old woman? Surely you cannot be serious! You can pass for Rose's sister!"

Ruth's cheeks gave a pink glow as she laughed and waved off the compliment. "Oh you are a charmer, Mr. Hockley! You best save that charm for my daughter, it is a waste on me."

Rose wanted to roll her eyes. No, she was the one that it was a waste on. She watched her mother leave the room, wishing once again that it was the older woman engaged instead of her. It would save her a whole lot of trouble.

"Shall we?" Cal held out his hand, stepping to the side, as if he was going to bow.

Rose sighed and accepted the gesture. "Sure. Can we talk somewhere private? I have something that I want to discuss with you."

"Certainly, sweetpea. We can walk to that quaint little eatery that you like to work at," Cal laughed indulgently, as if doing this was spoiling her or as if he was giving her some great gift.

Rose resisted a tired sigh and took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the house. She didn't bother to look back as she felt her mother's eyes on her as they left the house. Once this outing was done, there was going to be her livid mother to deal with. She couldn't wait.

They walked in silence. She knew that he was probably waiting for her to start the conversation, since she was the one that wanted a private conversation, but she didn't know how to start. How did one call off an engagement that they had never wanted in the first place?

Maybe by just doing it. Rip off the bandage. No kid gloves. Sighing, she stopped in midstride, right in middle of the sidewalk. There was no point waiting until they reached the diner. After all, this was supposed to be private. The diner would be streaming with people right about now.

"Sweet pea?" Cal frowned, coming to a stop as well, his dark gaze boring into her, wondering why she had stopped here. His frown deepened as Rose held out the expensive engagement ring that she had removed just before his arrival. He had brought it for her weeks ago, her mother had even helped him pick it out! What was the meaning of this? Did she not like it? He supposed that he could purchase her another one, but what would Ruth think?

Rose looked at the diamond that sparkled in the sun. It was big and awkwardly shaped and just...well it was too much. Just like Cal was. She was glad to be getting rid of them both. Looking the man in the eye, she held the ring out to him. "I must return this to you."

"May I ask why? Do you not like it? Your mother picked it out. She said it was just your taste..."

Rose's eyes widened at this bit of news. "My mother chose this ring? You didn't even pick it out yourself? I almost feel insulted. Men usually choose the ring themselves, not the girl's mother."

"She was just trying to help, sweetpea."

Rose sighed, any guilt she felt draining away. "And please, stop calling me that awful nickname. I hate it when you call me that."

Cal nervously chuckled. "What shall I call you, darling?"

"Miss. Dewitt Bukater for one. Don't even call me Rose."

Cal blinked, taken aback. "Pardon me?"

"We are getting off the subject, Mr. Hockley," Rose cleared her throat, deciding to use his last name as well. It was only fair. "This is not about the ring or what you are to call me. I wanted to talk to you privately, mainly without my mother present, to call off this wedding. You are handsome and...I am sure some girl out there would find you very interesting and would love to marry you...but that girl is not me. I never wanted...this...or you."

"Excuse me?" Cal blinked, his mind reeling. What did she mean she was calling off the wedding? That she did not want the engagement or him? This was absurd!

"I am sorry, but...my mother pushed this, wanting your millions. I thought...I thought that I could go through with her plans but...I just can't. I believe that marriage is for people that love one another and I just do not love you. At this point, I don't even like or respect you really, so it is for the best that I release you from this sordid, ill advised deal. This way, you can find the woman that does love and respect you. This isthe best for both of us."

"I see. And do you think that you can find a better man than me? That anyone with means will want you after this?"

Rose wanted to say that she already had found someone far better than him, but she resisted the urge. It was best to keep Jack out of this for as long as possible. "That does not matter. I have to do what's best and this is what's best. I suppose you'll agree later on down the road."

"I highly doubt that. This is not for the best, sweetpea. This is ill advised and you will regret it if you go through with it. I insist that you give this more thought. Talk it over with Ruth..."

"I will not be talking anything over with my mother! And you have no choice but to accept it!" She took his hand and firmly placed the ring in his palm. "This engagement is off! My mind is made up!"

Cal's eyes bored into her, trying to read her, but she only allowed one emotion to show on her face. Resolution. He sighed and slippd the ring into his pocket. "This is not over."

"It most definitely is, Mr. Hockley. This is good bye. I do not expect to see you again."

"You mother will hear about this!"

"I expect she will. I will handle her when the time comes. Good day."

Cal opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it again. He just gave a curt nod and turned on his heel to head back to where his car awaited him. But before he left, he had one thing left to say. "You will regret this. I will give you two days to come back to me, with an apology."

"I will not regret this and you will be waiting for nothing. But it is your time to waste..."

Cal did not answer to that, he just walked away, leaving Rose in the middle of the sidewalk, feeling relieved. Finally. It was over! Now she only had her mother to deal with.

...

Rose waited two hours before returning home. She had a feeling that Cal cried on her mother's shoulder about Rose breaking off the engagement and that there was going to be hell to pay once she got home. So she had spent some time at the diner, helping Molly and washing some dishes. Finally, Molly had sent her home, stating that she really didn't need the help and that Rose should get the confrontation with her mother over with.

When Rose finally did return home, it was exactly how she expected it. Ruth was in the foyer, waiting for her. Her mouth was a thin line of anger and her eyes...they were bright and furious as she held up the ring that Rose had returned to Cal.

"It is about time you came back, Rose! Cal came back here, devastated and he told me what you did!" Ruth glared at her daughter. She had never been so angry with her daughter in her entire life! A full year of hard work getting Caledon Hockley to notice Rose, and it had all just about been destroyed! Thank goodness that Cal was willing to let her smooth things over. Iron out some of Rose's stubborn wrinkles. "Explain yourself young lady!"

Rose crossed her arms, her own eyes flashing with defiance. She was not going to let her mother bully her! Not this time!

"There is nothing to explain, mother. I do not love Cal, I do not respect him. I find him appalling and a coward. It is for the best that we go our separate ways."

Ruth blinked, unable to believe what she was hearing! "For the best? You think throwinig away the future of this family is for the best? Need I remind you of our situation, Rose? We have no money. We will lose everything dear to us if you do not marry rich! If you do not marry Cal, who has agreed to pay off our debt so generously!"

Rose scoffed. "You mean your debts! And this is not generous! It's you selling me off like chattle! I won't do it, mother! You cannot make me! Find another way to pay off the debtors! A way that does not include me!"

"You ungrateful little brat! After all that I've done for you..."

Rose closed her eyes, taking the force of her mother's angry words. She had expected this. She knew that things were just going to get worse between her mother and herself. It had been expected. But she did it anyway, not letting the fear of her mother's reaction dictate her decisions.

"I am done with this topic, mother. I will be upstairs."

"We are far from done discussing this, Rose! Do you hear me?!" Ruth called after Rose as she turned and walked up to her room, refusing to listen to anymore.

Rose closed the door once she was safely back in her room. That had gone better than she had thought. Of course, she knew that it wasn't over. Her mother will probably keep on nagging Rose about Cal until she was on her deathbed. But that was okay. Nothing she said was going to change Rose's mind. It was finally over. She was free!

Feeling giddy with relief, Rose sat down at her desk once again and withdrew the letter that she had been writing to Jack.

 _Jack, I couldn't end this letter without sharing the good news. Just as I was signing off, Cal dropped by. We took a walk and I gave him back his ring and broke off the engagement. Both he and mother are furious of course, but what's done is done and I will not be backing down. I feel like I've been infused with a strength that I did not have before. Did it come from you,Jack? If so, thank you. I needed it desperately today. Just like my need to see you again continues to increase. I miss you and I...I love you Jack. Stay safe. I'll be waiting..._

 _Love Rose_


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sighed tiredly as she tied her apron around her waist. It was time for another shift, which was usually something that would put her in a reasonably good mood, but not today. Not for the past several days. It's been a while since she had sent her reply to Jack, promising him that she would wait for him and that she was now free to be his girl and there had yet to be a reply. It was really driving her to distraction. Why hadn't he replied? Had he changed his mind and didn't want her after all and just didn't know how to tell her? Had he been shipped off to Vietnam already and couldn't write back because he was either busy trying to stay alive or even worse was dead?

To make matters worse, Ruth was nagging her nonstop, wanting to know why she broke off the engagement with Cal. Trying to force her to talk to Cal by inviting him to dinner or having him on the phone. She just wouldn't let up, so she had taken to working even more hours to avoid seeing Cal at all and having to listen to her mother's tirades about how selfish she was being.

She just wished that Jack would write back. Let her know that all of this drama with her mother and Cal was worth it. That he would be her reward for standing up for herself and the headaches she ended up with by the end of each day.

"Take your time, darlin! It's a slow day!" Molly entered the kitchen area.

Rose simply smiled, her mind still preoccupied. Where was Jack? What was he doing? Why hasn't he written back? Did he regret everything and was just too kind to tell her? Was he even still alive?

Molly walked back into the dining area, with a tub to place dirty dishes in and stopped in her tracks when she saw who walked through the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"God almighty," She gasped.

Rose came in right behind her and also stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening at who she saw standing in front of the entrance, looking around with searching blue eyes. Her mouth ran dry as all words left her...all words except for one name.

"Jack," she gasped silently, cearly in shock. She had not been expecting to see him agaiin so soon. What was he doing here? How did he get here?

A hesitant, shy smile curved his lips as Jack's clear blue eyes finally landed on what they were looking for. He smiled and removed his officer's hat, revealing a blond buzz cut that all soldiers wore. He nervously twisted the cap in his hands. "Rose..."

Rose didn't know what to do or what to say. She wanted to run to him and hug and kiss him and tell him how happy she was to get to see him again...to actually touch him now that they were more than mere penpals. But it would be their first kiss and she felt that maybe it should be more special.

Molly rolled her eyes and stepped back to nudge the staring redhead. "There's prince charming. Aren't ya going to say hello?" The older woman chuckled.

Rose simply nodded and forced her feet to move, taking her past the counter and up to Jack, who looked even more nervous than she was. "How?"

"They're shipping us to Vietnam next week and gave us a week to spend with loved ones before we go. I have only one loved one...so...I thought I'd surprise her...that is if she doesn't mind," Jack explained, still unsure if he was really welcomed, nervous that her promise to be his had only been a lie told out of pity, even though, the look in her eyes now...her eyes told him that there was no pity there.

Rose's smile brightened, quickly realizing that she was the loved one. "Mind? She'd love that!"

They both awkwardly chuckled at the same time and just stared at each other, both wondering what to do next. It was Molly's voice that boomed from behind the counter with an idea.

"Well what are ya waiting for?! Hug why don't ya?!" The heavyset woman laughed.

Rose blushed, not sure if that was a good idea. After all, she hadn't even held his hand yet. Which was strange. They were together and had yet to actually touch one another. Looking into his pure blue eyes, she was again struck by how handsome he truly was. Even with the buzzcut. She could gaze into his eyes even more without the golden strands getting in the way.

"Is it okay? To hug you?" Jack asked, not wanting to do anything that Rose wouldn't want him to.

She could only nod. She didn't know why, but she found herself speechless. This was the man of her dreams. He was in her dreams nightly, talking to her, smiling at her, simply waving at her or reaching for her hand. But he was once again flesh and bone. She could touch him and yet, she had no idea what to say now that she no longer needed a pen and paper.

Strong arms wrapped around her and she closed her eyes as the scent of charcoal and soap filled her senses. He smelled incredible and he felt amazing. She couldn't help the flash of desire that struck her just then. It was the first time she had felt such a thing towards a man and it was no surprise that it was this man.

Keeping an arm wrapped around her, he pulled away a little and gently touched her cheek, relishing how soft her skin was.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Jack smiled, sinking into her beautiful eyes.

"I think I do. I've been wanting the same," Rose confessed, pressing her head against his, becoming lost in his presence.

"Do you have to work? I can wait," Jack licked his lips, wanting to kiss her so badly, yet reluctant to do so. It would be their first kiss. He wanted it to be special, not in middle of a diner.

Rose blinked as she remembered where she was. All of her attention had been on Jack. She had completely forgotten about her shift. She turned her head to look at a grinning Molly, who simply laughed.

"Take the week off, darlin'! Spend it getting to know your fella, before he's shipped off to Nam!" Molly nodded.

"The whole week? Molly, are you sure?"

"Of course! Dina has been bugging me for more hours! She's gettting her wish!" Molly winked, loving the happy smile that lit up Rose's face. She had never seen the girl this happy before. It was a sight for sore eyes.

Rose turned to Jack in excitement, happy to get all of this free time just to be with him! It was more than she could ever ask for! "Just let me finish off my shift here and..."

"Darlin, go ahead and take off today too! This is one of those slow days anyway. I can handle it myself," Molly interjected.

Rose frowned, feeling guilty. She didn't want to leave it all on Molly. It wouldn't be right. "Molly, are you sure? I don't mind and I'm sure that Jack wouldn't either."

"I am positive. Go be with your young man."

Grateful, Rose released Jack and walked up and hugged the older woman. "Thank you, Molly. This means a lot. You won't regret it and if you ever need me to come in after all, I will. I promise."

Molly just laughed and waved the girl away. "Now go. Enjoy your week, darlin. If you need anything, just give me a whistle."

Rose did not need to be told a second time. This time she ran to Jack, flinging her arms around him. He laughed and lifted her off her feet, turning around with her in his arms with her laughing happily. It was a wonderful sight. Molly had never seen Rose look so...free...as she did right then, in the arms of her soldier.

Jack sat her back on her feet and smiled, his fingers again brushing her soft cheek. He still couldn't believe it. He was with Rose at last, and this time she wasn't a kind stranger that had agreed to spend time with him. She was actually his girl!

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. I've been wanting this since I wrote my last letter, which you hadn't replied to by the way," she tried to sound stern, but the bright grin on her face told him that she wasn't bothered, at least not any more. Just him coming to spend his week off with her was the best reply he could give.

"Amazingly, there wasn't time. When I got your letter, we all were called into a meeting, where they made the announcement. But I can write a reply if you want, just give me a pen and paper," Jack chuckled.

Rose just laughed and shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Your being here is the best reply I could ever hope for. And I'll have you for a week?"

Jack nodded. "You'll be sick of me by time it's over."

"I highly doubt that, Jack. I could never be sick of you," Rose sighed, feeling like a silly girl with a crush. Looking down, she noticed that she was gripping his hand in hers and blushed and looked back up. "Are you hungry, Jack? You've been living on army food all of this time. I am quite sure that you'd want something different."

Jack was about to refuse when his stomach gave a grumble. Blushing he simply nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

Rose laughed and lead him over to a booth. "Come over here. We'll order some food."

For the next hour, Jack and Rose sat at that middle booth where they had first met and ate and talked and just got to know each other even more. Rose found that she just couldn't stop looking at him, he was so handsome. Never before had she found a man so pleasing to look at. Jack too was enthralled by the beautiful redhead before him. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, but he was grateful. Not only did he find himself falling in love with this girl, he finally felt that he had something to fight for.

Full and happy, Rose sat back sighed, feeling content. "So Jack, what are your plans besides spending time with me on your week off? Do you have other friends you'd want to visit or any places you'd want to see? Where are you staying?"

Jack chuckled and gave her had an affectionate squeeze. "You are full of questions, aren't you?"

Rose simply shrugged and gave a wry smile. "I guess I just want to know everything Jack Dawson at the moment. God, I still can't believe that you're here, that you're even real. I was almost suspicious that I dreamed you."

"I'm real, I promise. You didn't dream me up. Even though I have a suspicion that you might be a dream. Kind, compassionate, beyond beautiful."

Molly came up to collect the empty dishes with a smile, happy to see a genuine smile on Rose for longer than a few minutes. She had to admit, at first she had been concerned about Rose, especially when she broke up the engagement with Hockley in order to wait for a soldier she barely knew and probably would never see again. But seeing her light up like this in the company of said soldier, she found herself happy for Rose.

"I hope you two found the fried chicken satisfying," Molly chuckled.

"It was delicious ma'am. Almost better than my mom's had been."

"Of course. Nothing beats momma's cooking," Molly winked. "So Jack, may I ask where you will be staying for the week? I'd like to know where young Rose here will be disappearing off to spend her time off."

Jack paused, realizing that he had nowhere to stay, besides underneath the bridge. He really hadn't planned things out, not that he had any time to. "Um...well...I guess I'm going to have to look for a room..."

Rose frowned, hating the thought of Jack not having a place to stay. He needed four walls, with a comfortable bed to give him comfort and privacy. Something different from the barracks he had been calling home for the past few months. She wished that she could take him home with her, but her mother would have a fit and ruin the whole week for them both. Suddenly, she remembered something...

"Molly...is there anyone living in the apartment upstairs?"

"There once was a young man living up there, but he had moved out two weeks ago. It's empty now...wait...why don't your young soldier there take the room? That way, you'll know where he is and will be able to stay for as long as you like while visiting."

Rose turned to Jack, her eyes happy and bright, glad to solve the problem. "What do you say, Jack? It's a nice place and...I can visit with you however long I like..."

"I'd like that...but I don't want to intrude," Jack sighed, feeling grateful, but reluctant to accept charity even if it meant more time with Rose.

"Don't be silly. It's not an intrusion. It's a thank you for your service to our country and...a thank you for putting the light back into Rose's eyes. It's been a long time since I've seen her as happy as I have when she recieves a letter from you or even now with you here in the flesh. I want to help you kids in anyway that I can," Molly nodded, pleased with her decision. "Besides, you remind me of my own boy. You're about his age and height. I'd want someone to take him in if he had nowhere to go."

Jack nodded, accepting the offer, deciding to push aside any misgivings. After all, he only had so much money on him and he didn't really know where to start looking for a cheap enough place for only a week's stay. Molly's offer was perfect. "Okay, I accept."

Rose gave an excited squeal and slid out of her booth, grabbing Jack's hand. "Come on! Let's go have a look at the place!"

"Wait, let me get the keys," Molly laughed, walking to the register, opening it, and retrieving a shiny key. "Here you go, young man. Make yourself at home."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was the first into the room once the door to the apartment was unlocked. He looked around and nodded, pleased with the small studio apartment. There was a double bed at the opposite corner, right beneath the windown. A small desk at the foot. A closet to the left of the bed. A door leading into the restroom and a small kitchen area with a table set for two. It was perfect for a single person or a couple looking for a place to live, just the two of them.

"It's awfully small," Rose looked around as she came in with Jack. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it had been more than this. Maybe something resembling a wing of the house she lived in with her mother. This was just...one simple room basically.

"It's perfect for me. I'm only here for a week and I'll probably hardly be here and most likely you'll be my only visitor," Jack chuckled, not surprised by Rose's reaction. She was probably used to places a lot more lavish than this.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain," Rose blushed, embarrassed by her own navite.

Jack just laughed and waved away the apology. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to be here with you. A whole week ahead of us."

"Speaking of...what do you want to do? I mean...we can hang out here...go to the pier...catch a movie at a drive in..." Rose smiled, listing off everything that she could think of.

"Anything you want," Jack chuckled, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, feeling a little tired, from both the journey and the past few hours. But he wasn't sleepy, he was wide awake and he wanted every moment to be spent with this wonderful girl.

"Well...I always wanted to pose for you. Have you draw me from life."

"Okay, that's doable."

"Wearing nothing."

Jack's eyes widened as her words hit him. He licked his lips and looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. He had not been expecting such an offer. "Excuse me?"

Rose blushed. She had just blurted the idea out without giving it any real thought. Maybe she should have. Maybe she should have waited a few days. But the idea was out now and Jack looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She nervously chuckled and shrugged.

"Am I being too forward?"

"I just hadn't been expecting you to offer to pose nude. I mean...not many girls want to take their clothes off," Jack chuckled, trying to cover his shock. "But if you want me to, I will. I have no problem with it."

"Well, as you know, I'm not like a lot of girls," Rose winked.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "That you are not. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"Well then you haven't met many girls, I'm afraid," Rose teased, not able to help herself.

"I've met plenty. But none like you," Jack chuckled. "So...when do you want to pose? We can do it anytime."

"Hmm...maybe not now. I can't let you see me naked when we haven't even kissed yet."

"Touche," Jack chuckled, getting back to his feet and approaching her. He had wanted their first kiss to be special, but their time together, it was short and...she was just too tempting. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, trying to read her. Trying to at least read what she was really after. A kiss, or maybe all of this was just flirting. "What do you want, Rose?"

Rose bit her bottom lip, a little taken aback by the question. She couldn't remember a man ever asking her what she wanted. They had all assumed that she wanted the same thing that they did, especially Cal. What did she want? God, what a question to be asked and by this man who just took her breath away.

"I...I think I want you to kiss me now. I know it's not somewhere terribly romantic...but then again, it is romantic and special wherever you are...and...our first kiss...it's special no matter what. Just as long as it's between us..."

"Well I can't see it being between anyone else, but the two of us," Jack smiled, gently cupping her face with gentle hands.

Rose stepped in closer, wondering what she should do. This wasn't just anyone that she was about to kiss. This was the man she has been dreaming about kissing from the moment that she had met him. What if she disappointed him? What if he disappointed her? Trembling, she licked her suddenly dry lips and closed her eyes, hoping that would squash her nervousness.

Taking his cues from her actions, Jack leaned in and gently kissed her now parted lips. He resisted the urge to moan in pleasure as the feel of her soft lips against his own. He closed his eyes and became lost himself as he felt her kiss him back.

Feeling the need to breathe, both Jack and Rose pulled apart panting breathlessly, both of their faces flushed and a nice warmth feeling spreading throughout both of their bodies. That first kiss, it was definitely something that neither one of them had ever felt before.

"Wow," Rose breathed, struggling to regain her bearings. "I...I never felt like that before."

"Me either...not that I go around kissing girls, but...that's the first time that it left me feeling...like this..."

Rose laughed. "Like what?"

"It's the feeling you get from drinking hot chocolate on a winter's day, you know. Warm and wanted..."

"Yes, I felt that too."

His thumb gently carressed her cheek as he smiled. "I can't walk away now, even if I wanted to..."

"You think that I can?" Rose asked, just relishing being so close to him. A part of her still couldn't believe that all of this wasn't a dream...that she wasn't going to wake up back in her bed with Jack still so far away from her.

"I think that you can do whatever you want to do," Jack smiled, his eyes shining with love and awe. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever known. I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I have ten bucks in my pocket, I have nothing to offer you, I can't even promise you forever with this war...but...you're here with me anyway. Regardless."

"I only need you to promise me that you love me, Jack. I don't need money...or even forever...even though that would be nice..."

"How about as long as I live? As long as I have air in my lung, I will always love you, Rose. That I can promise you."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder, pushing away all thoughts of him not surviving the war, of believing that there will always be air in his lungs. "Well then that's good enough for me. I promise the same. I promise to always love you, as long as air is in my lungs. No matter what."

Looking into her eyes, Jack knew that Rose meant every word. They were really in love and there was nothing in the world that would keep them apart, not for long anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose stared up at the ceiling as she quietly laid next to Jack. She had spent the whole day in that small apartment with her soldier. They talked, laughed, and shared small details of their lives that they had not included in the letters. It had been one of the best days that she's had in a long time. Now, looking up at the plain white ceiling, her hand lightly gripped in his, Rose knew that the time to return back to the mansion she shared with her mother was drawing near. She dreaded it, if she was being honest. Her mother was going to be there and there was bound to be another argument about her refusal to be engaged to Cal. She really did hate arguing with her mother, but it couldn't be helped. The older woman insisted that Rose take up with Cal again and of course, Rose was determined to be free of the arrogant millionaire.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, noticing Rose's silence and hoping that it wasn't about him, that she wasn't having regrets. He couldn't blame her if she was, but still...he hoped wasn't the case.

"It's about time for me to go home and have yet another argument with my mother, ruining what has been an absolutely marvelous day," Rose sighed, tearing her eyes away from the ceiling and meeting his gaze instead. "Needless to say, I am not looking forward to it."

"Well then, why go back?"

Rose gave a mirthless chuckle. "Because it's my home. Where else would I go?"

"You can stay here. I know that it's small, but we'd be together and you won't have to deal with fighting with your mother. Consider it a vacation of sorts," Jack grinned. He hoped that he wasn't being too forward, but he wanted to help her. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and happy, especially with him having to be away from her thanks to this stupid war.

"But you hardly have any room here as it is..."

"It's not too bad, really."

"We'd be living together. You'll see me every minute of every day. What if you get sick of me?"

"Me get sick of you?" Jack laughed. "That will never happen."

"You say that now."

"Because I am positive that I'd never get sick of you. Not with how I miss you when I have to be away. It's going to be a nightmare after this week, when I won't even know when I'll get to see you again..." Or even if, but he tried not to go there. Jack found that he did a lot better in hard situations when he was positive instead of negative. "Anyway, just think about it, alright?"

Rose didn't want to think about it. She wanted to say yes, but then she couldn't help but wonder what people would think once they found out that she was staying here alone with a man. People could be horrible gossips and the news of two young people of the opposite sex living together without the benefit of a wedding ring...it would cause a big scandal. Her mother would be horrified and who knows what such a scandal would do to Molly's business! Was it worth it?

Besides,was her mother really that horrible? Could it be possible that Rose was exaggerating? She really couldn't say at the moment.

"I'll give it some thought. That's all I really can say."

Jack simply nodded and kissed the back of her hand, his eyes warm and full of affection. "I understand."

"I love you, I just don't want people gossiping about us. It's none of their business."

"I understand. You don't have to explain it to me."

Rose smiled and leaned in to give him a deep, lingering kiss. She really wasn't ready to say goodbye. She may never be. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Jack smiled as she pulled away and sat up in bed as she got to her feet. "I'll be here."

Rose smiled at him one last time, her heart constricting at the thought of leaving him. She couldn't believe how much she missed him already and she wasn't even out the door yet. "I'll see you soon."

Jack waved one last time as she walked out the door. He couldn't help but wonder if he should have gone with her, but then again, he was sure that she would be alright. With that fire burning inside of her, he was positive that no one could keep her trapped for long.

...

Rose returned to a quiet house. Despite the silence, she refused to feel any sense of relief. She was sure that her mother was skulking around somewhere, ready to ambush her with more questions about where she had been and why she kept refusing Cal's attempts to reconcile. Maybe she could avoid her mother, altogether, if she was quiet enough. Once she was up in her room, Ruth usually left her alone. If she could make it up to her room now, she could avoid the much dreaded argument that was inevitable these days.

Keeeping her footsteps soft and not even daring to breathe, Rose made for the stairs, hoping to make it to the safety of her room. Her plans were dashed when her mother's voice spoke up from the entrance of the sitting room.

"Rose! There you are! You have been gone all day! Where have you been all of this time?!"

Rose silently cursed herself and sighed in defeat. So much for a peaceful evening in her room. She turned around to face her mother and to her chagrin, Caledon Hockley, who stood behind Ruth with folded arms and a stern expression, as if he was her father, there to back up her mother's statements. How she hated him.

"I had even gone to that vulgar diner that you insist on spending time in. You were nowhere to be found. That Molly said that you hadn't shown up for your shift," Cal eyed Rose with a mixture of suspicion and desire.

Rose frowned, thankful for Molly, but not liking that Cal felt that he had the right to keep tabs on her, despite her calling off the engagement.

"Cal, why were you looking for me anyway? We are no longer together. My whereabouts are no longer any concern of yours."

Cal just gave a dismissive chuckle. "All couples have their rough patches, sweetpea."

"This is not just a rough patch Cal! I broke up with you! I had given you back your engagement ring and told you that I did not want to marry you! There is nothing that neither you or my mother can say to make me change my mind!"

"Now Rose, stop being so melodramatic," Ruth stepped forward, holding a familar stack of envelopes in her hands, a sight that made Rose's heart drop. "We have some serious matters to discuss. Suchas, who is this Jack Dawson and why is he writing letters to my daughter?"

Rose was outraged! Not only were those letters private, they had been carefully hiddened out of sight, which meant that her mother and Cal had gone through her private things! Invaded what she had assumed was her privacy! She should have known better! But really, how could they do this to her? She had never felt so...violated!

"Those are private! You have no right reading or even touching them!"

"We have every right, since this...person is writing to my fiancee!" Cal huffed.

"I am not your fiancee!"

"Who is this boy, Rose? Where did you meet him? Did you really think it appropriate to correspond with this strange man when you have someone like Cal?" Ruth questioned, her cold eyes burning through her daughter.

"That is none of your business, mother. Those letters are addressed to me! As for Cal, why don't you marry him since you want to keep him a part of our lives? I certainly don't want him,' Rose moved to snatch the letters away from her mother, but Ruth held them out of reach.

"Since this is my house, it most certainly is my business! You don't know this young man, but here you are, writing each other as if you were lovers! All the while, throwing your future away for a man who most likely will not survive this war! Have you completely lost your mind?!" Ruth gritted her teeth in frustration, struggling to keep a hold of her temper.

"No, I have not. I am doing what's right me for once. I love Jack and he loves me. I will wait for him forever if I have to. He is everything that Cal is not!"

"Your daughter has lost all semblance of common sense, Ruth," Cal gave a derisive snort.

"I can see that. I have been far too lenient, I am afraid. I am going to have to put my foot down."

Rose rolled her eyes, not intimidated in the least. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that things are going to change around here, for you. For one, those letters are to stop immediately. You will no longer be corresponding with this Mr. Dawson."

Rose glared at her mother, thankful that the older woman didn't know that Jack was in town for the week to see her.

"You can't stop me from writing to Jack."

"Oh I can and I will. I had already ordered that all mail addressed to you is to come to me first. I have already fired Trudy and Cal has loaned us his man Lovejoy to attend to our needs..."

"How dare you, mother! Trudy had nothing to do with this! There was no need to fire her!"

"You will also be quitting that infernal diner! It is not appropriate for a lady of your stature to hold such a...job."

"Mother, you are out of bounds! I will not be quitting my job at the diner and I will not stop writing to Jack! I don't care if I never get a letter back! Why is it so hard for you to accept that I have my own life and I do not want Caledon Hockley to be a part of it?!"

"I do not understand why you refuse to acknowledge that this is my house and as long as you live under it, you are to follow my rules! As long as you live here, you will do as I say, which means you will cease this inappropriate dalliance with this Jack Dawson, you stay away from that diner, and you will resume your engagement to Cal! He has spent enough money and time on you, it is time for you to show him your gratitude and stop being a selfish brat! It is time to be a grown up Rose and see that this is not just you," Ruth's voice was cold and hard and demanded to be obeyed. There was no room for argument.

"Well maybe I won't live here in your house anymore!"

Cal laughed at that. "Where would you go, sweetpea? Not only are you a woman, but you're only seventeen. How would you support yourself? You really have no skills."

"I know how to waitress! I know how to do a lot of things!" Rose glared at her former fiancee, hating him more and more. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?! She had been polite, she had been firm! She had been very very clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him, yet here he is, persisting that they resume their engagement, against her will! And her mother...why couldn't she see that she was no longer a child and allow her to lead her own life? This was all so unfair!"

"Rose, stop being difficult. Now you know what is expected of you and you will obey. Do I make myself clear?" Ruth interjected.

Rose stared at her mother with hurt and anger swirling together inside of her. It was very clear now. Hr mother cared little about her. She did not care that Rose was miserable with Cal! She did not care that Jack's letters and the job at Molly's diner were what was keeping her going these days. The only things that Ruth Dewitt Bukater cared about were money and prestige and how to keep a tight hold on both. Rose's happiness was an obstacle that got in the way of those goals, so it simply didn't matter. Not to Ruth.

"Am I clear, Rose?!" Ruth again questioned, eager to reach an understanding that was to her liking.

Rose simply nodded, knowing what she had to do. "Yes, you are very clear, mother."

"Good. Now come. The three of us can enjoy a nice...Rose? Where are you going?!" Ruth gasped as Rose turned around and headed for the door leading outside, not saying a word. "Rose!"

"Sweetpea!" Cal called out as well, just as alarmed by this turn of events. He was sure that Rose would see sense once Ruth put her foot down! He had not been expecting her to just...leave!

Rose turned around one last time as she reached the door. Her expression was hard and resolute in her decision. Yes, it was very clear on what she had to do if she was ever going to have her own life. "It is clear that I can no longer reside in this house. Good-bye mother."

Ruth's mouth dropped open in shock. She had not been expecting this at all! She had just assumed that Rose would crumple under the pressure like she normally had in the past! "Rose! Where are you going?! What do you mean good-bye?! Rose, come back here right now!"

All the yelling in the world was useless as Rose walked out the door and down the path leading to the sidewalk. She was gone and she was determined never to return. She had one life to live and she was determined to live it on her terms, not her mothers!


	9. Chapter 9

Molly was clearing table five of some empty glasses when she spied Rose approaching, her face hard and determined. She straightened up and sat the tub of dishes down and hurried over to open the door for the pale young woman,who she had seen leave not even an hour ago. She hadn't expected her back so soon.

"Rosie, you're back darlin. You look like you've just come back from something intense," Molly greeted as Rose entered.

"I have," was Rose's flat reply. She had not allowed herself to think about what had just happened on the way back to Molly's. She was determined not to second guess herself. She had just done what she should have done a long time ago. If she second guessed her decision and turned back, she could kiss any future with Jack and any sense of freedom goodbye. That was something that she was not willing to do.

Molly tsked as she lead Rose to one of the empty booths. "Come on in and have a seat. I'll get you a piece of pie and you can tell me all about it."

Not saying a word, Rose did as Molly directed. She was afraid to think about what had happened, afraid that fear and maybe even regret would take over if she thought about it too much. She knew that she had done the right thing by walking away the way she had. Her mother and Cal, they were insisting on ruling her life and ruining what she had with Jack. There was no other choice but to leave.

It took only a few minutes for Molly to slice two slices of cherry pie and join Rose at the last booth that had been cleared for the evening. Sliding one plate in front of Rose and placing the other down for herself, Molly took a seat.

"Now, tell me all about it. What's going on, darlin?"

Rose sighed and took a deep breath, gathering up her thoughts. She was still shocked that it had happened so quickly. "They found the letters that Jack had written to me...mother and Cal. They went through my things and found the letters…"

"What? My goodness, what did they say?" Molly blinked in shock. She knew that Rose's mother was a controlling piece of work, but she had never thought the woman would invade Rose's privacy like that.

"The expected. That I was not to write Jack again. That I was to cut off contact with him and marry Cal. She cared nothing about how I felt about the matter, of course. She could care less that I was miserable with Cal and that Jack's letters were the only bit of happiness I had. All that mattered was her standing in high society and Cal's money. My happiness was just an obstacle..."

"Oh Rose," Molly sighed, feeling sad for her young friend. She had long hoped that Ruth would see how she was hurting her daughter and would rectify the situation before it was too late. But by all look of things, too late was here.

"She told me that as long as I lived under her roof, I was to do what she said. So I decided not to live under her roof anymore and just walked away. I didn't even look back..."

"God almighyt," Molly tsked, placing a hand over Rose's. "Darlin, are you sure that this is a wise decision. He's a good looking young man and sweet, but he's a soldier and..."

"Even if there was no Jack, I would have still left, Molly. I can't marry Cal. Not before Jack and definitely not after. Besides….I am in love with Jack. I couldn't marry Cal now. Not even if I wanted to. I know, I know. I only know him through letters...but those letters...they showed me his soul...and when I spend time with him...he's even more wonderful. I won't let my mother and her ambitions get in the way of what Jack and I have. Yes, he's a soldier...but wars don't last forever."

"No, they don't last forever. But young men do die in wars too, Rosie. Are you prepared if that should happen? If you throw everything away, all you will have is Jack...and if the war takes him...you won't have anything at all. Are you prepared for that?"

Molly hated being the gloomy one, but she needed Rose to understand what she had just walked away from and how uncertain the future was now. If only this war didn't exist...but it did and Rose had to prepare herself for the worse, if it should happen.

"I never did have anything, Molly. Not until Jack. I didn't even have my dreams...but now I do. If the worse happens...I will grieve...but I'll still be free to live my life and make it count for both of us. Before Jack, I didn't even have that option. Before...my dreams didn't matter. But now they do and they always will...even if I lose him..."

"I just want you to be aware of what you're doing."

"I am. I promise that I am. I'm just in shock right now. I hadn't been expecting things to reach this point so quickly..."

"Neither did I," Molly chuckled, giving Rose's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Well...I can't have you staying up there with the dreamboat. Your leaving Hockley will be enough of a scandal. I'll just set up a cot in the back for you. You can stay there."

"Thank you, Molly. I really appreciate this...I better go fill Jack in on what happened."

"Speak of the devil, or should I say angel?" Molly smirked as Jack appeared. He had felt a little hungry and had decided to come down and see if he could purchase something to eat while he waited for Rose's return. His eyes lit up with happiness as he saw Rose there.

"Rose, you're back," He grinned, unaware of Rose's news.

If Rose had any doubts or regrets, they all melted away at the sight of that warm smile. She was now more sure than ever that she had done the right thing. "I'm back for good, actually."

"I'll go fix your young man a sandwich. Poor thing is skin and bones," Molly winked, giving Rose's hand another squeeze.

Actually, Rose thought he was rather perfect, but she just smiled at Molly and gave a small nod as Jack joined her in the booth.

"Did something happen?" Jack questioned. Judging from the serious vibes he got from the room when he entered, he had a feeling that something had changed for Rose.

"Yes. I...I walked out on my mother and Cal. I...I kind of walked away from my life. Mother had found your letters and confronted me. She tried to forbid me from writing to you again and tried to get me to reinstate the engagement to Cal…."

"Oh my god, does she know that I'm here for the week?"

"No. I didn't want to tell her anything more about you and our relationship than was necessary. I mean...I know it sounds silly...but what I have with you...it's private. Something to share with only the people I trust the most, like Molly...you know?"

"I understand."

"It's not that I'm ashamed. I am far from that. It's just….you're special to me Jack. I found you for myself. You're not someone that my mother had introduced me to or arranged a meeting with..."

"What happened after she made her demands?"

"She made the mistake of stating that as long as I live under her roof, that I was to do what she said. So I decided not to live under her roof any longer. I walked out. I left her and that life behind."

Jack chuckled and shook his head, not surprised at all. From the moment he had met her, he had seen a fire in her and knew that no one would be able to control her. Not for long anyway. "That's my girl."

"Your girl?" Rose playfully arched a brow, feeling playful

"Yeah, my girl. That is what you are now, right?"

Rose laughed and grabbed his hand. "You know, before you...I never once even thought of considering myself to be anyone's girl...but now...now I want nothing more than to be your girl."

He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back. "Now I know that I have the month of May."

Rose simply laughed and shook her head. "You are silly."

"So...what are you going to do now, now that you've left all of that behind? My offer to share the apartment still stands..."

"That won't be necessary. Molly's going to sit up a cot in the back here. Leaving Cal is going to be enough of a scandal. Having two unmarried young people living together...well...it's for the best for everyone if we keep our sleeping quarters separate...for now..."

Jack had to admit that he was a little disappointed. A part of him had wanted a week of just him and Rose in a little hideaway and the apartment would have been perfect for that...but he understood Rose's reasoning. This may not be 1912 anymore, but people were still stuck on certain morals.

"Well, at least you won't be so far away, right?"

"Right," Rose sighed, finding herself getting lost in his eyes, so clear and blue. He definitely was too handsome for this world.

"Alright, I have a burger and fries for the dreamboat, and Rose your cot is all ready for ya," Molly winked, returning with a plate of food for Jack and a wink for Rose. "So any idea what you guys are going to do now that you have a whole week together with no worries?"

Jack's smile was bright and happy. "Yeah. We're gonna make each day count."


End file.
